kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Master
|type = Optional Final Weapon |hat = Wields a golden, glowing sword |elements = None |powers = Breaks Metal Blocks, pounds Stakes, lights fuses |icon = image:MastericonKATAM.png }} Master is one of Kirby's special Copy Abilities. It is the Final Weapon of Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, yet can be used outside of the final battle after beating the last boss, which makes it one of the two final abilities that can do this, the other being the Triple Star. General Information Kirby wields Meta Knight's legendary blade, and with it gains a plethora of new abilities, each of which is useful for obtaining every treasure in the game, except for those that require the Mini or Wheel ability. While it appears very similar to Sword, Master is much stronger than the Sword ability and has more useful properties, more attacks, and maneuvers. So far, it has only appeared in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, where it could be obtained during the showdown with Dark Mind and in a pedestal in Rainbow Route's Central Circle after beating the game. Before Galaxia was named, players referred to the sword as the "Master" Sword, specifically in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, because Galaxia gives the Master ability to Kirby. The ability's name likely comes from the fact that it is the game's ultimate ability and can be used to get almost every treasure. Master, unlike other abilities, will stay on screen forever unless it falls down a pit, even when another ability is taken. It also won't disappear if it touches spikes, but it still floats up to the top if in water. The same happens with the Triple Star. It is also one of the few abilities that may be used in the water, along with Sword, Parasol, Hammer, UFO, Spear, Bell, and Staff. Move Set Trivia *Despite the artwork depicting the gem in the handle as bluish, the gem in-game is red. It is Dark Meta Knight's sword with the blue gem. The artwork is likely reflecting an early version of the sword, as said version had a greenish-blue gem. *This is only one of two sword-based final weapons; the other is the Rainbow Sword. The Master Sword can generate Sword Beams, whereas the Rainbow Sword has no native ability to fire projectiles, but it can reflect the orbs from Dark Matter. *Its name may be a reference to the Master Sword, from The Legend of Zelda series. *Concept art in both the English and Japanese versions of Kirby's 20th Anniversary Celebration Book depict Kirby with a hat, though he doesn't wear one in-game. **An early version of the game has graphics for Master using Sword Kirby's hat in-game and for the ability icon. Additionally, the gem in the sword's hilt is green. Official artwork has also shown Master with a glowing golden version of the Sword hat. **It was likely intended to reflect when Kirby used Galaxia in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, as he gained the Sword hat when he used it *Although the description says that the Master ability "can be used on all puzzles," this is actually false; it cannot solve puzzles that require Mini or Wheel. Concept Art Master_daizen1.JPG|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Master_daizen2.JPG|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Gallery Master K&TAM.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Rare_Keychain_7.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (keychain) Sprite File:Kirby Master.png de:Meister es:Espada Master fr:Ultimépée it:Master ja:マスター zh:万能剑 Category:Items Category:Final Weapons Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Items in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Power-ups Category:Weaponry Copy Ability Category:Elemental Copy Ability